ALICE'S SONG OH MY, MY, MY
by Shortie91
Summary: ANOTHER SONGFIC ALL HUMAN


**ALICE'S POV 7 YEARS OLD JASPER 9**

**She said, I was seven and you were nine**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined**

**In the sky, the pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

"Daddy can Jasper spend the night please?"

"Alice he has to go home some time"

"I know but we're not done playing yet" he opened his mouth but Esme spoke before he could.

"Its alright with me"

"But wouldn't you-"

"Oh Charlie just let him stay over its not like he hadn't before" mom put her hand on his shoulder he sighed defeated.

"Oh alright but just tonight you have to return him sometime"

"We'll see" I grabbed his hand and started dragging him to my room "Come on Jazzy hurry up" I grabbed my sister's hand "Come on Bella hurry up"

"Ok Ali" he smiled and let me dragged him.

"Alice slow down before I fall" Bella whined

I rolled my eyes "Oh quit your whining"

Daddy laughed "I wonder if she has the wedding planned already knowing Alice it's a good possibility" he joked "Aren't you afraid for your boy?" he asked teasingly.

Carlisle laughed with him "Nah he knows the magic words to keep her happy"

"Yes dear" they said at the same time and started laughing again. Our moms just smiled and rolled their eyes. I didn't care I just wanted to keep playing with my best friend.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**

**You never did, you never did**

**Take me back when our world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**

**Just two kids, you and I...Oh my my my my**

"Alice" I looked at Eric confused he was a boy from my class.

"What is it Eric?"

"I just wanted to give this to you" he gave me a flower "I thought it was pretty and thought of you" he looked down and blushed. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Eric its lovely" he smiled and walked back to his friends

"What was that about?" Jasper snapped at me

I glared at him "He just gave me a flower Jazzy"

"And you took it from him?"

"I thought it was sweet and the flower is really pretty see?" I held it up for him to see but he didn't look that happy still.

"Do you like him?"

"Would it matter if I did?" I snapped at him I didn't really like Eric but I wasn't going to give Jasper the satisfaction on telling him that. Its none of his business who I like and don't like he just thinks it is.

"Careful what you say Alice I can beat you up I'm bigger than you"

"You could but it doesn't mean your going to" I smirked at him "Your to much of a softie Jazzy"

"Shut up" he walked away later we were playing truth or dare "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

He smirked "I dare you to kiss me on the cheek"

I rolled my eyes "Is that all?" _I hope he doesn't see how nervous I actually am he can always see right through me though_ to show I wasn't a coward I did "There I did it" his smile got bigger "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

To show him he didn't have any affect on me I said "I dare you to kiss me on the lips" I said confidently _Ha his never going to do it_ my eyes probably are popping out of my socket right now when he started leaning towards me. Right when he was about to I pulled away and ran last second "Hey Bella Edward what you guys doing?" I heard Jasper laughing behind me I glared at him.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my my my...**

**16 YEARS OLD**

I looked at my reflection nervously

"Alice Jasper's here"

I sighed "Its now or never" I ran my hands over my dress and went downstairs to go meet my 'date' my ex boyfriend Tyler was in Jasper's class. Tyler and I were dating for a while he was supposed to take me to prom since I was only a sophomore I couldn't go unless I had a date that was a junior or a senior. But since I wouldn't put out he cheated on me I got mad when I found out and dumped him. He just laughed and said I would come crawling back to him when prom came around. I really wanted to go cause I already had a dress but I don't want to go back to him for one cause it would prove he was right two cause I didn't like him that much anyways and three I wanted to show I can make it without him. Jasper offered me to go with him after he beat the shit out of Tyler. I smiled at the memory _He always was protective of me_

He was joking around with my dad until they both saw me coming down the last step. Jasper was grinning ear to ear "You look amazing honey"

I looked down in embarrassment _He's the only one who can do that_ usually I'm a lot more confident and so sure about myself but sometimes I'm as shy as Bella when I'm around Jasper "You sure I wasn't sure if the shoes go with this dress" I looked at my shoes.

"Trust me you look perfect" I smiled he took my hand and pulled me to the door "Ready?"

"Yeah" I heard our dads joking about us getting married I didn't have to turn around to see Esme smiling and rolling her eyes _You think after all these years they would grow out of that I don't think I'll ever understand adults_ I rolled my eyes Jasper started laughing knowing why I did.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**

**You stayed outside till the morning light**

**Oh my my my my**

"Its so beautiful I love it here" I snuggled closer to him. We were riding around in his truck and pulled up to a spot that was kinda like a parking space we had a great view of the beach and the ocean.

"It looks like a dump next to you" his arms went tighter around me and he kissed me on my forehead "I love you"

I smiled "I would never get tired of hearing that" I smiled up at him "I love you too" I leaned up and kissed him.

**A WEEK LATER**

"Alice" I turned around and rolled my eyes as soon as I saw who it was.

"What do you want Tyler?"

"I just wanted to come over and apologize"

"Random much? Apologize for what?"

"For the way I treated you when we were together and after"

"That was about 4 months ago"

"I know that I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner" he sighed "Can we go back to being friends?"

"I don't know Tyler"

"Please I really miss hanging out" I still wasn't sure "Look I know you probably still hate me especially after what I did but I changed I promise"

"Why now?"

"Honestly?"

"That would be nice for once"

He winced "I like Angela" he smiled just mentioning her "I know she doesn't like me to much cause of how I used to be so I'm trying to improve maybe I'll get lucky and she'll at least might wanna be my friend"

I smiled "You really like her don't you?"

"More than anything"

"Friends?" he nodded and hugged me my smile got bigger when I hugged him back and he didn't try anything funny.

"See you later"

"Later" he walked away

"What the hell was that about?"

I turned around and looked at Jasper confused "What was what?"

"Why was Tyler all over you?" he was so angry he started to shake "And why didn't you push him away?"

"What are you talking about? We were just hugging"

"Since when did you get all buddy buddy with him?"

"Since now" I glared at him "Why does it matter?"

"You're my girlfriend not his"

I rolled my eyes "It was just a hug that's all"

"Yeah right"

"He came over to say he was sorry for the way he treated me and he wanted to be friends again like before" I sighed "He's changed"

"That's what they all say" his eyes widen "You still like him don't you?"

"What are you talking about? I stop liking him months ago you know that"

"I bet he still waiting for you to run back to him doesn't look like he has to wait any longer from what I see"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes "You really think I'm going to leave you for him?" he didn't say anything for a while "If that's how you feel then maybe I shouldn't be your girlfriend anymore" I ran past him making sure to bump his shoulders.

"Wait Alice" he called after me I started running faster when I heard him trying to run after me.

"Go away I hate you" I got to my car and drove off without looking back once. I tried to hold in my tears until I got home. Once I finally got there I let the tears fall freely before I even opened the front door. I ran to my room crashed on my bed sobbing. After a while Bella sat down by me and started rubbing my back soothingly.

"What's wrong?"

"Jasper"

"What did he do?" I told her everything that happened "He actually said that?" she was shocked at the end I nodded she went from shock to mad in a split second "I swear if I ever see that little fucker again he's going to be begging for death after I'm through with him" I laughed a little at that she almost smiled but she was still to mad "Want some hot coco and sugar cookies?"

"Please"

She kissed my forehead "Ok I'll be right back ok?" I nodded she came back with a fresh batch of cookies and hot coco just like she promised "Its still hot so be careful"

I blew on it and took a sip "Thank you"

She smiled knowing I wasn't only thanking her for the comfort food "Your welcome" _She always knew how to comfort me of course she should know by know she's been taking care of me for as long as I can remember especially after mom left_ we started talking about anything and everything until it was time to go to bed. I cried myself to sleep. I woke up and just laid there for a while not wanting to get up just yet. I reliantly did after my stomach started growling. I walked downstairs about to go to the kitchen when I saw Bella and daddy looking out the window whispering to each other and laughing.

"What's going on?" they both jumped

"Jeez wear a bell would ya?" Bella glared at me playfully I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You gotta be more careful on the sneaking up stuff I'm getting old and one of these days I'm going to get a heart attack from you popping out of no where" he smiled at me

I smiled "Your not old your still 29 until I say so" I walked over and hugged him "And I say you can't age yet" he laughed and put his other arm around Bella. He kissed the top of our heads.

"I love you girls"

"Love you to dad"

"Love ya daddy" I pulled away "Now what were you guys looking at from the window?" they both smiled at me "What?" Bella pointed to it I looked out and saw Jasper laying down on the porch by the front door he appears to be waking up. I smiled and ran to the door.

He jumped when he saw it was me who opened the door "Alice" he looked down "I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday it was stupid I shouldn't have gotten mad at you" he sighed "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I just wanted to say I was sorry I'm gonna go now" he started walking away but I ran in front of him so he couldn't move "Alice what are you-" I crashed my lips to his hard he wasn't expecting it so we both fell over with me on top but we didn't care "Wow that was wow" I giggled "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"You're an idiot you know that?" he looked at me confused "You honestly think I'm going to let you go now? I finally got you now that I have you I'm not letting you go your stuck with me until you don't want me anymore"

"I'm never not going to want you"

"I know"

"I'm sorry for getting mad I trust you but I don't trust other guys especially your exs" he put his forehead against mine "I afraid they're going to realize they were idiots for letting you go and try to get you back but I'm even more afraid one day you'll realize I'm not good enough for you and run off with someone who is" I saw the tears in his eyes

"Jazzy" my voice cracked I felt the tears in mine to either from his words or cause his sad I don't know which "Your never going to lose me I love you I gave you my heart I'm not going to ask for it back its yours"

"Forever?"

"No" his face fell "So much longer than that" he smiled and kissed me. My stomach growled.

He laughed "Come on" he pick me up off of him stood up picked me bridal style and walked to the door "Let's get you something to eat"

**A few years had gone and come around**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**

**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

**18 YEARS OLD**

"I'm never going to get tired of this place" I snuggled up to Jasper we were at the parking space looking at the beach and the water. The sun was setting making it look more beautiful.

"Me neither" he pulled away and grabbed something from his glove department. It was a container with sugar cookies. I smiled _He knows me so well_ he handed it to me I opened it and saw the big one that was on top said 'Will you?" in pink icing my favorite color. I looked at him confused he just smiled "Break it in half" I did and gasped. The most beautiful ring came out he took my left hand and the ring "I don't deserve you to even look at me but for some reason you chose me. If you say yes I promise I would do anything to make sure your happy" he was looking straight in my eyes "Ali…would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" I smiled and felt tears running down my eyes I nodded _Only this man can make me speechless_ he smiled ear to ear and slipped the ring on my finger. I kissed him and pull away he pouted.

"What?" I took a bite out of the cookie I just broke a little bit ago "The cookies are calling my name"

He laughed and shook his head "Even after I propose to you I still can't get you to break up with those cookies" he teased

I gasped and looked at him in horror "Shhh don't say that you'll upset them" I kissed the cookie "Don't worry he can't take me away from you"

He laughed again "I love you" he put his arm around me

"I love you too" I took another bite "But I love the cookies more"

"How rude"

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**

**You said I do and I did too**

**Take me home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**

**After all this time, you and I**

**19 YEARS OLD**

"They're waiting for you" my dad came into the room

"Ok" I looked at the mirror real quick once I was satisfied with everything I looked at him "Do I look ok?"

"Your beautiful baby girl" he smiled I smiled at him. I walked over to him he offered his arm I took it.

"Ready to give me away daddy?" we started walking down the aisle

He shook his head "No I'm not" I saw the tears in his eyes I stopped and gave him a hug

"Oh daddy" I felt a couple of tears fell down my cheeks. We stood there holding each other for a little bit "I'm always going to be your little girl" he nodded and pulled away after he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Come let's go before I change my mind" I laughed and nodded. We walked the rest of the way. I looked around. The whole town was here just to see me marry the love of my life. I saw our moms crying. Mom came back from Phoenix just for the wedding. Bella was maid of honor. Rosalie, Angela, my mom, and Esme was my braids maids. Edward, Emmet, Tyler, Phil and Carlisle was their escorts I finally looked at the man I'm going to grow old with. He looked so handsome with his black tux. After the ceremony we went to our little house. It was between his old house and mine. It was perfect _Just like my husband…I like the sound of that_

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**

**In the sky, oh my my my...**

"Are you sorry you married me yet?" we were at the spot where he proposed.

I laughed "We only been married for a week Jazzy"

"No regrets?"

"How can I regret marry the love of my life?" I looked in his eyes "Jazzy even when we're old I will still look at you like you were the one who came up with sugar cookies" he laughed

"You love me that much?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"I don't deserve you Ali"

"But yet you got me so don't think about it"

"Yes ma'am"

**THE END**


End file.
